The long-term objective to the application is accommodation of the biomedical research demands at Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (Rush) through renovation of existing substandard animal facilities. Accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) is an additional goal of the institution to demonstrate a commitment to animal welfare and strengthen the quality of the comparative research program. The shift in emphasis from nonhuman primate research to swine and dog research at Rush has created the need for facility renovation to incorporate kennel space for the large animals. Current space limitations already preclude several Rush investigators from conducting their projects at our institution further increasing their research costs at neighboring facilities where they are charged up to 30% extra in per diem rates. The specific aims for the renovations include the alteration of existing non-usable nonhuman primate areas to large animal pen space in compliance with recommendations of the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. The space is designed to incorporate the exercise requirements for dogs as mandated by the Animal Welfare Act while simultaneously maintaining quarantine and species separation.